


flick a switch (like a thief)

by Mow



Series: Electricity Lingers [3]
Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mow/pseuds/Mow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Round 5 check-in for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/the_PRIMORDIUM2016/profile">the_primordium</a>. This is part of the same work as Round 1 & Round 2, that is, a longer story to be published later.]</p><p>Taecyeon takes something from Junho, but maybe Junho's taking something from him, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	flick a switch (like a thief)

_May, 2010_

“What do you want the beanie for?” Taecyeon asked, turning to him, and Junho feared that he had caught up on his confusion--he feared that Taecyeon could read into it more than the fact that Taecyeon was making fun of him with that question instead of admitting he had taken it.

“I wanna wear it tomorrow,” Junho said, something easy because it had been on his mind while he had searched and failed to find it among his things. 

“But the fans have all seen your orange hair now.” Taecyeon reached through the small space between them and touched his fringe, messing it up on purpose. In other circumstances, that might have fueled Junho’s anger again. But he was just trying to understand why that felt different when they had touched one another on many occasions and it hadn’t meant anything. “And you look better without the beanie,” Taecyeon added, wiggling his eyebrows so that Junho grimaced and thus got a grip of himself.

“Why?” he asked, ready to hit Taecyeon if he didn’t like the answer. Junho knew he probably wouldn’t just from the way the other was looking at him.

“You look like a criminal--”

“I _don’t_ \--” Taecyeon held his fist back when Junho tried to punch at his chest, the former’s face already breaking with amusement while Junho’s nostrils flared at him.

“Wait, wait, you didn’t let me finish--” Taecyeon grabbed at his other hand for precaution, and they were too close for Junho to bear the mocking lift of those eyebrows again, the large eyes that made him want to laugh in spite of himself. “ _A Smooth Criminal_.”

Taecyeon was too focused on distracting him, so Junho seized the chance to break one hand free and hit him on the shoulder. “You’re so lame,” he finally let out a chuckle. Maybe that was why Taecyeon decided to tease him again instead of complaining about the double offense.

“Ouch, my heart,” Taecyeon clutched at his chest. Junho half expected him to slide down to the floor and roll around, let out an overdramatic scream or two. “You’re a _thief_ who stole my heart,” he sprawled on the couch as if fainting.

Junho just had to laugh. “ _You’re_ a thief who stole my beanie!” he hit Taecyeon again, this time on the right arm. Taecyeon opened one eye to look at him, and Junho tried, he tried so hard to look angry again, but Taecyeon was this insufferable, giant goofball and Junho still had to learn how to deal with that. But he would, just like Taecyeon would learn to handle his tantrums, too.


End file.
